Sarah (Allergic to Sweat)
Sarah is the villainess from "Allergic to Sweat," a short story from Share My Story (release date December 7, 2019). Sarah was introduced as a schoolmate of the unnamed female protagonist and her crush, Bryan, while serving as a rival for Bryan's affections. As the young woman's narration revealed, Sarah habitually wore revealing clothing and made excuses to get in between the protagonist and Bryan, including asking for lunch money and hugging Bryan in front of the brunette protagonist. On the following day, the brunette developed a painful rash on her way home from school, resulting in a hospitalization and a doctor telling her that she had a severe water allergy, and that she couldn't shower or even sweat anymore. Knowing that she couldn't defend Bryan from Sarah, the brunette invited Bryan to her house and told him about her condition, and after Bryan told her that he would still want to be with her regardless, the pair had sex. Another tryst followed after Sarah posted a photo of herself having ice cream with Bryan, but a day later, Sarah approached the brunette and informed her that she recorded their sexual tryst on her phone. Afterwards, Sarah blackmailed the brunette and ordered her to cut off all ties to Bryan; threatening to send the video to her parents if she didn't comply. The brunette agreed to Sarah's terms, but she later informed Bryan about Sarah's blackmail, leading to Bryan informing her that he would be moving into his own apartment. Bryan invited the young woman to move in with him, but added that he would continue seeing other girls because they weren't exclusive, and even added that he would continue seeing Sarah. The blonde villainess at their home and spent the night with the pair, even making out with Bryan in front of the brunette. A day later, the evil Sarah uploaded the video and sent it to her rival's parents, and later spent more time at Bryan's place. After complaining about the air conditioning, Sarah learned about the brunette's condition, which she mocked and laughed at. On the following morning, Sarah screamed that her brunette rival had urinated on herself, but the protagonist revealed that Sarah intentionally spilled water on her, a claim she denied. The brunette's attempt to extort Sarah in the same fashion as Sarah's previous blackmail (videotaping Bryan and Sarah having sex) was met with Sarah expressing pride in how she looked. Afterwards, Sarah made an announcement: she was pregnant and Bryan was the father, with both the protagonist and Bryan expressing dismay. The brunette decided to give up and returned home to be shamed by her father for being "promiscuous," leading to an argument which ended with the brunette being tossed out of her home. After she left, she saw a message from Bryan on her phone, which revealed that Sarah lied about being pregnant, and that Bryan had kicked Sarah out of his house, after which he stated to the brunette that he wanted to only see her and become an exclusive couple. Videos Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated